


Family of a Different Type

by RavenDayra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDayra/pseuds/RavenDayra
Summary: Nick Fury has a secret that only four other people know about, because they are part of this particular secret. Now working for a secret government organisation is one thing that Nick Fury can do… but can he also look after four teenage girls at the same time?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick Fury had always told his boss that there was no such thing as a routine mission, but here he was. He had been asked to go in get the intel that they needed and get out again. Said it would be a routine mission, a straight forward in and out. But as was usual with a SHIELD Agent's mission things didn't go quite to plan.

The plan was that Fury would meet a contact that had the information that they needed on the side of a normal road in a friendly neighbourhood, the contact would give Fury the information and he would drive back to the SHIELD base and give them the information. Job done.

But the mission didn't go to plan when Fury got there it turned out that the contact had betrayed them and Fury turned up to see that there were five armed men holding a family a gun point and the contact standing in front of them grinning like a madman.

"This is the information that we give SHIELD!" He said. And brought his hand down and then there was the sound of gunfire and screaming from the neighbours.

Fury who had been shocked to see that display when he turned up snapped into action and called for backup before starting to take the men out which as it turned out didn't take very long because they were just badly trained mercenaries.

When backup from SHIELD arrived Fury had already taken out all of the mercenaries and had them handcuffed.

"Go and check out these houses, I think the people living in them were shot, we need to check if there are any survivors." Fury told the agents.

After telling the agents what to do Fury headed into one of the house's himself to see if there was anybody living in it.

Upon going into the house Fury found it quite neat and tidy, apart from what looked like a toddler's toys. He sighed upset that a child could have possibly been killed, moving quickly through the house and into the living room Fury found two adults dead.

Fury saw no signs of a child's body, he was wondering whether this was a good thing or not because if the child is alive then they would be parentless. He was just about to move on a search the kitchen he heard what sounded like crying coming from upstairs.

Quickly changing course to go upstairs and toward the crying, when he entered the room Fury saw that it was a young girl's room at least judging by the pink walls. He hadn't exactly been in many little girl's rooms, finding the source of the crying under the bed he knelt down to see the child who cringed back in fear.

"It's alright little one, I am not going to hurt you. The men that were here have gone now." Fury told the child.

Maria Hill was scared she had been playing with her mommy and daddy when there had a been a loud banging on the door, her daddy had looked out of the window and then told her to go and run and hide upstairs. He had told her not to come out until he came to get her.

She had done what he said because he looked scared and her daddy was brave, so there must have been something very bad out there. She heard her daddy open the door and then nothing for a very long time, then just when she was thinking of going back downstairs to her mommy and daddy there was lots of loud bags that made her stumble back under her bed and curl up in a small ball in the corner.

After that pounding footsteps had left her house but she still stayed hidden hoping that her daddy would come and get her and give her a cuddle and tell her that everything would be okay.

It had been a long time and her daddy hadn't come for her, but now she could hear someone else in the house. Last time people came into her house there had been loud bangs and the cries that she had been able to keep at bay until then came out. In that instant she heard the footstep come up stairs and into her bedroom.

Only a minute later the man knelt down and looked at her under the bed, Maria tried to curl herself further into the corner, wanting to stay as far away from him as she could.

She heard him speak but his words didn't register with her properly, he seemed to realise this and he turned and sat down with his back resting against her bed.

Sighing Fury could see that his words hadn't registered with the child so he tried a different tactic and sat down with his back to her.

"I am Nick Fury, I work for an agency that tries to stop bad people like the ones that were in your house earlier, we want to protect people who they try to hurt. Then if they do hurt people we try to help people after. Would you like to tell me your name?" Fury asked gently, as someone like him could.

He could the girl shifting slightly, she had obviously understood him this time, whether she would trust him though was another thing entirely.

"I am Maria Hill, is my daddy going to come and get me? He said he would." Maria asked. She didn't trust him yet but he was being kind to her.

Fury sighed when he heard what the girl - Maria said, he was going to have to tell her that her dad wouldn't be coming to get her. Her voice sounded very young but the way she spoke suggested that she was very advanced for her age and probably that she was a very intelligent little girl. But could he expect her to understand that her parents were dead and they wouldn't be coming back.

How was he going to explain that? Fury knew how to tell an agent's family that they had been killed in the line of duty but he had never had to explain it to a child. He was very much outside of his comfort zone, but he was determined to try because he felt like it was his fault that this little girl was in this situation.

"Maria your daddy isn't coming for you, he had to go to heaven but he will always be watching over you from there with your mommy." Fury explained slowly. He had to admit it to himself that he felt like a bit of an idiot explain death to someone do young who shouldn't have to understand the concept of death.

Maria listened to the man Nick, and it took a couple of minutes for it to sink in that he had told her that her mommy and daddy weren't coming for her. This having been a very emotional day for her she was scared and upset and really she just wanted someone to look after her. As Nick had been kind to her and with everything that had happened she wriggled out from under her bed and threw herself into his arms.

Having buried her face in his chest she didn't see the shocked look on Fury's face as he froze for a moment before bringing his hand up to rub her back.

Fury definitely wasn't expecting that but then she was a young child who had just lost her parents and had her home invaded by armed men, all he could hope was that she hadn't seen anything. Deciding that it would be best to get her out of here and remembering that he had agents outside probably waiting for him with the reports on the situation.

Nick Fury got up slowly and walked out of Maria's bedroom and down the stairs with her in his arms carefully making sure she didn't see anything that would scare her like her dead parents, he made his way quickly out of the house.

The agent's waiting outside were not expecting the scary and dangerous level 8 agent to come out of the house with a little girl in his arms. A couple of them came over to him slowly, and looked curiously at him.

"Well? What is your report?" Fury asked.

"All dead Sir, apart from her apparently." The agent reported.

"Okay, start cleaning up this mess and get some of her things out of house number 22 and have them sent to base." Fury ordered.

"Yes Sir," The agent replied.

Fury then took the girl to his car, hesitated for a moment before deciding just to strap her in, he knew she should probably have a car seat but he didn't really have time to find one. He needed to get back to base so that he could sort out what was going to happen to Maria Hill.

After buckling her in, he saw her looking at him. She looked a mess but she looked curious too.

"I am going to take you to the base that I work at and we will see what is going to happen to you." Fury explained.

After explaining this to her, he rang into the computer science department and asked them to find everything they could on Maria Hill and send it through to the Director after they were finished.

Maria looked up at him with tears in her eyes as he started the car, "what is going to happen to me?"

"I don't know at the moment little one, but I am going to find out." Nick promised her.

After that she became quiet until he pulled into a space and parked the car, turned the engine off and got out then came around and got her out.

"This is where you work?" Maria asked from her place in Nick's arms.

"Yes this is where I work, I am going to take you to see my boss, and he is going to have more of an idea what we are going to do with you." Nick explained as he walked into the building.

Many of the agents walking the halls stopped and stared when Agent Nick Fury walked through the halls to the elevator and got in all with a young child in his arms. None of them had ever seen or imagined the dangerous and sometimes cold agent to what anything to do with children.

When he got into the elevator Fury pressed the button for the floor that the Director's office was on.

Upon getting out of the elevator Fury went over and shifted Maria into his left arm so he could knock on the door with his right.

Maria hadn't said anything since they were in the car park and had her head resting on his shoulder half asleep, he wasn't really surprised although he didn't know much about children with how young she was and the day that she had, she would be tired.

When he was called into the office he went in, the Director was an older man and a very good agent in his day.

"Well, I got the files sent through on this young lady. Her name is Maria Hill and she is about a month off being 4 years old. Her only family were her parents, they had no siblings and both sets of her Grandparents died before she was born." The Director tells him.

"So her only option is going into the system," Fury stated.

"Yes, that is her only option." He replied.

Fury paused a minute then said "I would like to adopt her, will you help me?"

If the Director was surprised he didn't show it, it was almost as if he expected it.

"I will help, but are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes I am sure. I would also like you to keep it off SHIELD's files because if an of my enemies found out that I adopted a child they would try and use her against me." Fury said.

The Director nodded his consent.

It looked like Agent Nick Fury was going to be a father, he sure was going to have fun when that girl hit her teen years. The Director thought chuckling as he sent Fury home to look after the child, promising that he would get started on the paperwork for adopting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously

It looked like Agent Nick Fury was going to be a father, he sure was going to have fun when that girl hit her teen years. The Director thought chuckling as he sent Fury home to look after the child, promising that he would get started on the paperwork for adopting her.

It had been rather trying for the first few weeks after Nick adopted Maria, she didn't trust him very much and she was scared of loud noises, as one would expect a young child to be if their didn't come back after hearing loud noises. He had quickly set up one of the spare rooms in his house for her and had put the stuff that the agents had got of hers in there. It was mostly clothes, a few toys and books and a blanket.

The Director had given him three weeks off to get her settled in, the first night had been the worst Nick thought as he looked back.

Flashback

Maria was already half asleep when he got home, so when carried her inside along with the couple of bags that the agents had got for her house he went straight upstairs and put her on the bed.

Nick then began to go through the bags to find so PJ's for Maria, who had sat up on the bed slowly and sleepily. After he found some Nick held them up for her to see, "what do you think? Are these okay?" Nick asked her.

Maria nodded slowly, "Where's my bunny?" She asked.

Nick was confused for a moment before he realised that she had a cuddly bunny, he put the PJ's on the bed and looked through the bags again until he found a cuddly bunny in one of them.

"This what you were looking for?" Nick asked as he handed to her.

Maria nodded cuddling the toy, taking comfort in one of the few normal things in her young life. She knew that she would be staying with Nick now and that her parents weren't coming for her, that her parents had gone to heaven. Nick had promised that they would be looking down on her… always.

"Thank you for taking me in," Maria said sleepily.

"That's okay little one, now I know that you're tired so how about we get you into some PJ's and to bed." Nick suggested.

Maria nodded and let Nick help her get into her PJ's and showed her the bathroom and helped her brush her teeth then got her into bed.

"Do want me to read to you until you fall asleep?" He asked.

"Yes please," Maria said as she cuddled into the blankets, with her bunny.

Nick read to her until she fell asleep and then turned on her night light and walked out of the room leaving the door ajar. So that he could hear if she woke up in the night.

After checking that his house was locked up and secure Nick went to bed as well being as he had a busy day too and would probably have an even busier one tomorrow.

It was only about three hours later that Nick was woken up by screaming coming from Maria's room he got up and went into her bedroom, he gently shook her awake.

She woke up crying, and shot back on the bed not sure where she was and just wanting her parents.

"Mommy?" Maria called.

Nick sighed she didn't remember where she was or what happened apparently.

"Maria do you remember where you are?" Nick asked her.

Maria blinked then remembered where she was, that dream had been scary, she didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Yes, I remember," She said calming down a bit and going to sit closer to him.

"Okay, did you have a bad dream?" Nick asked.

Maria only nodded not wanting to talk about it.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Nick asked gently even though he didn't think that she would talk anymore tonight.

Maria shook her head, she didn't want talk about it.

"Okay then, how about you try and go back to sleep." Nick suggested.

Maria shook her head again, if she went back to sleep then the bad dreams might come back.

"Okay, I will read to you until you feel sleepy." Nick said knowing that she was tired.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep again, but she woke up with bad dreams another three times during the night, in the end after the second time Nick just decided to stay with her... just for that night.

End of Flashback

Now though Maria was doing a lot better she was starting to trust him and came to him when she needed anything, at the moment she was upstairs in her room playing. As for Nick he was looking through files of SHIELD's retired agents trying to find one that he could trust to look after Maria while he was working and on missions.

He had been at it for at least three hours now and he had finally found one that might be suitable, her name was Hannah Burrows. She had retired for SHIELD a year ago, for personal reasons but she had a perfect record from when she was an agent. Nick would of course do several of checks on her before he hired her to be Maria's nanny.

It was as he started to more intense background checks on ex agent Burrows, when he heard Maria coming down the stairs. She came into the room, and climbed up on the couch next to him.

"Hello little one, finished playing?" Nick asked her.

"Yes, Nick I am bored, I want to go out. Please," Maria begged him.

"Okay we can go to the park for a while," Nick said.

After an hour at the park, Nick took Maria back home and settled her down for a nap. Nick sighed after she was a asleep, he already loved that little girl and that meant that he needed to go back to checking ex agent Burrows.

After another hour of research Nick decided that she was clean and found the most recent contact number that SHIELD had for her and rang it. It picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hello?" Hannah Burrows answered her phone.

"Hello Agent Burrows, I am Agent Nick Fury with SHIELD." Fury said.

"Agent Fury, I retired from SHIELD a year ago." Hannah said.

"I know this isn't SHIELD business. I recently adopted a child who was left orphaned after a mission backfired, I need someone that I can trust to look after the child while I am working." Fury explained.

"So you go to an ex SHIELD agent," Hannah said.

"Yes, I am not going to lie to you, I have done several checks on you to make sure that I wouldn't be putting the child in danger. But if you are not interested then, you can forget all about this and you won't here for SHIELD again." Fury stated.

Hannah thought for a minute before speaking, she had heard of Agent Fury he was one of the best agents SHIELD had, and there was even talk that he might be asked to be Director when the current Director retires. So yes she supposed that he wasn't lying to her.

"I am interested, when can I meet this child?" Hannah asked.

6 Months Later

Nick Fury strode quickly up the path into his house, he had just had one of the worst days at work he could possibly have and to cap it all off the Director was sending him on a month long mission. It was going to be his first mission over three days long since he had a adopted Maria and he had a feeling that she wasn't going to take him going away for a long time very well. But saying that what four year old would be happy with their guardian going away for a month.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by Maria running over and jumping into his arm excitedly.

"Hello Daddy," she giggled.

Ahh yes, it was very nice to hear her calling him Daddy the first time had been about a month ago and she hadn't stopped since. He had just come back for a three day mission and he had been greeted with Maria throwing herself at him and saying "I missed you Daddy." That was a very good memory, Nick thought as he carried Maria through to the lounge where Hannah was.

"Hello Maria, were you good for Hannah today?" Nick asked putting her down.

"Yes, I was." Maria said proudly.

What was her Daddy thinking, she was always good. Not that four year old's have much sense of time but she was sure that he had come home later today. Why had he come home later? She wondered.

Nick looked over at Hannah for her to confirm that Maria had been good.

"Yes, she has been a little star today." Hannah said.

"Okay then, looks like you can have some ice cream after dinner today young lady." Nick said turning his attention back to Maria again.

Maria squealed in excitement at the thought of ice cream after dinner, most of the time Nick would have her eating tinned fruit for afters so ice cream was a treat in her eyes.

"Maria how about you go up to your room and play for a bit while I get us some dinner," Nick suggested.

"Okay Daddy," Maria said before bounding off and up the stairs.

When she had gone Nick turned to Hannah who had started packing up her stuff.

"Thank you for looking after Maria, I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Nick said.

"It's my pleasure, she is a little sweetheart." Hannah said smiling.

"Well, I can say that I am glad to hear you say that because the Director has just given me a month long mission to go on in two days time. I know that it is a lot to ask-" Nick began.

"Yes I would love to look after Maria while you are gone, you really don't need to ask." Hannah assured him.

"Thank you Hannah," Nick said.

Hannah nodded and then called that she was going up to Maria and left the house.

Nick then started dinner and thought about how he was going to tell Maria that he would be away for a month. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and that it would no doubt end in tears but he would have to try.

It was half an hour later that dinner was ready and Nick went to the bottom of the stairs to call Maria down.

"Maria, come down for dinner please." Nick called.

"Coming Daddy!" She shouted back.

Nick sighed he was going to have to do something about her shouting in the house at some point but it wouldn't be tonight. She was going to be upset enough as it was tonight without him telling her off for shouting.

When they had both eaten dinner, and Nick had started to get the ice cream he decided that it was time to talk about him going away.

"Maria, I have a work assignment that is going to take me out of the country for a while. While I am away Hannah will be staying with you." Nick explained.

Maria didn't reply to her Daddy for a minute, why was he going away? Where was he going? How long would he be gone? And most importantly why wasn't he taking her with him?

"Can't I come with you Daddy? I promise I would be good." Maria asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"It would be too dangerous, and even though I know you would be good I can't put you in danger like that." Nick told her gently, try to ignore the puppy dog eyes.

"But I want to come with you!" Maria shouted, she had tears welling up in her eyes as she did so.

"I know you do honey, but I promise I will be back before you know it." Nick said going and giving her a hug after he put her ice cream in front of her.

That evening Nick let her curl up on the couch with him and watch a film, she had chosen the Lion King - all Nick could think at least it was one of the better Disney movies and it had helped avoid a full on tantrum.

One Month Later

It had been a tearful goodbye when her Daddy had left, and Maria had been very difficult for a week after he left too. Which had got her in trouble with Hannah, but she has now apologised and Hannah had forgiven her.

A full month had gone by, and she was now waiting at the window to see when her Daddy would be back. Hannah had said that he would be here at some point today.

But he was taking a very long time! She had been waiting for hours, and he still wasn't here! Finally she saw the car pull up in the drive, he was here.

She ran over to the front door and reached up trying to open it, unfortunately she still couldn't reach it.

"Hannah! Daddy's here." Maria shouted to her.

"Okay then, wait for him to come in." Hannah said coming into the room. Trying not to laugh at how Maria was trying to reach the door handle.

Maria huffed but moved back, as the door opened as soon as it did she raced forward and threw herself at her Daddy.

Nick only had enough time to open the door and put his bags down before Maria threw herself at him.

"I take it you missed me then?" Nick said looking down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously

Nick only had enough time to open the door and put his bags down before Maria threw herself at him.

"I take it you missed me then?" Nick said looking down at her.

"Maria hurry up, if you are not down here in ten seconds then we will be leaving without breakfast!" Nick called up the stairs to five year old Maria.

The past year had been a learning experience for both of them, Nick had to get used to juggling being a father and being a SHIELD agent, while Maria had to adapt to life being adopted by a single parent.

"I'm coming!" Maria said as she ran down the stairs with her new school bag in hand.

She was starting kindergarten today and though she was excited, she was nervous as well and Maria wasn't sure if anyone would like her. She went into the kitchen where her Dad was waiting for her with breakfast on the table.

"Your breakfast is on the table Maria," Nick told her as she came into the kitchen.

"Thanks Daddy," Maria said, as she sat down to eat.

"Are you looking forward to your first day of kindergarten?" Nick asked her curiously.

Maria thought about her Dad's question for a minute before saying "I think so, but what if no one wants to be friends with me?"

"Well, I know that you are a very nice person. So I think that as long as you be yourself, you make lots of friends." Nick told his daughter.

Maria nodded slowly, agreeing with her Dad's words she would be herself and hopefully someone would want to be friends with her. Feeling happy that she wasn't so nervous any more Maria quickly finished her breakfast, and was soon hopping and dancing around at the door impatiently waiting for her Daddy to be ready.

Nick smiled to himself at his daughter's impatience, before walking over with his car keys and gun that was hidden in his trench coat. Usually he made a point of not having a gun around Maria but today it was unavoidable because he had to go straight into work after dropping her off a kindergarten.

"Okay, go wait at the car." Nick said opening the front door.

Maria flew out of the door and waited impatiently for her Dad to lock up the house and unlock the car. After he had unlocked the car her open the door to the back seat and put her into her car seat and strapped her in, then he walked around to the front of the car and got in the drivers seat.

The drive to kindergarten only takes fifteen minutes and but the time Nick finds somewhere to park Maria is once again bouncing around in excitement or as much as she can being strapped into her car seat.

Maria is feeling very excited and she can't wait to get out of the car and go into kindergarten, her Daddy comes around and helps her out of the car, then takes her hand so that she couldn't run off.

"Come on, Maria lets see if we can find where your class is." Her Daddy said.

It the class didn't take very long to find and they were met by a teacher at the door.

"What's your name honey?" She asked.

Maria looked up at her Dad wondering if she should tell the lady her name, he gave her a nod and squeezed her hand gently in encouragement.

"Maria Hill," Maria told her.

"Yes you are on my list Maria, say goodbye to your Dad and then go in and pull your things away, your name is on your desk." The teacher told her.

"Bye Daddy," Maria said going and giving her Dad a hug.

"Bye Maria, and remember that if I am not here to pick you up Hannah will be and you are not to leave with anyone that is not me or Hannah, Do you understand?" Her Daddy asked.

"Yes I understand." Maria said nodding.

"Good girl, have a good day." Daddy said as she ran off and into the classroom.

Nick nodded to the teacher, who smiled and said "Don't worry Mr Fury, we won't let Maria go with anyone that we haven't got in her file."

"Thank you." Nick said before striding away and taking the car to the SHIELD base that he was currently based at. It was quite a small one compared to the HUB and Triskelion that he was used to working from.

Nick sighed, he had just been told that there was an emergency meeting that he was late for, he hadn't been told about it until five minutes ago he wonder what sort of disaster had happened that needed the higher level agents attention now.

After a five hour meeting where he had been told off for being late as soon as he stepped through the door, and they had then debated whether or not it would be a good idea to shut down a science laboratory that was doing dangerous experiments with all types of radiation. To Fury it sounded more like arguing most of the time, but he decided against saying this because so far he had managed to be mostly ignored after they initially told him off for being late.

When the meeting finally ended, Fury headed for his office all of the agents that were level seven or above had offices and as Fury was a high level eight he had an office. Just as he was about to enter a level three agent came up to him.

"Sir, you need to look through this and sign it." He said.

Fury glared as he took the paperwork, by the time he was a level five agent he had hated paperwork it was the bane of his existence. Once he had taken the papers the other agent bolted.

Finally after another three hours of going through reports and signing paperwork, he even had to debrief a team of three agents that had just had to pull the plug on their mission because their cover got blown, he was good to go home.

It took him just over half an hour to get home, when he got in he found that Hannah had sorted out dinner for Maria and they were just finishing.

Maria had heard the door go and jumped out of her seat to go and see her Daddy and tell him about what she did at kindergarten.

"Daddy, I made friends today and, we did the alphabet and some numbers, I can count to 20 and we got to play outside and there's a climbing frame." Maria told him excitedly.

Nick hugged his daughter picking her up and carrying her back over to the table and putting her in her seat.

"Maria you can tell me more about it later, you need to finish your dinner now." Nick tells her.

Maria nods going back to her food, while Nick turns to Hannah "thank you for sorting her out with dinner, I didn't think I was going to be late but something came up." Nick explained.

"It's fine, and it is what you employed me to do, oh and there is some left over in the microwave if you want them." Hannah said, as she headed out of the door calling out goodbye to Maria as she went.

Nick slowly run a hand down his face, thinking that he had got very lucky when he picked Hannah to be Maria's nanny.

2 Years Later

Nick sighed, he had just dropped Maria off to her first day of 2nd grade and it was supposed to be his day off, but he had got an urgent call in from HQ and he had to fly out to the Hub.

Before his flight left he called Hannah and told her about the situation and hoped that she would be able to stay with Maria overnight, which she had immediately agreed to knowing that he was in a tight spot.

Then he called Maria's school asking them to tell her that he had been called away on business, and to tell her that Hannah would be picking her up.

Now he had to sit through a three hour flight to the Hub to find out what this emergency was and the Agent Jones who had come on the plane that was picking him up wouldn't tell him what was going on until the got to the Hub.

After the three hour flight they went straight through to a large conference room, where most of the high level SHIELD agents that could get here were and those that couldn't were on video calls, whatever had happened it wasn't good.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Fury asked finally losing his patience.

"The Director is dead, and he left a signed document stating that he wants you to be the next Director, so Sir what are our orders?" Agent Jones asked as everyone else in the room and on video calls went silent waiting for what the new Director would say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Previously

"The Director is dead, and he left a signed document stating that he wants you to be the next Director, so Sir what are our orders?" Agent Jones asked as everyone else in the room and on video calls went silent waiting for what the new Director would say.

Time Skip

It has been three years since Nick Fury got promoted to be the Director of SHIELD, needless to say that there had be several difficulties along the way. Being the Director of SHIELD is a full time job and having to juggle that and being a single dad to a child that isn't even in her teens yet is very trying. Also some idiots had made an attempt on his life which resulted in him getting a large scar on his left eye and no longer being able to see out of it.

That had been only a year after he became director and because he didn't want to scare Maria or have loads of people staring at him he wore an eye patch over it, Maria found this quite amusing and asked him if he was going to become a pirate. Granted the eye patch still got him a lot of stares but there would have been a lot more if he hadn't worn it.

His adoptive daughter Maria Hill, had been living with him for four years when he became the Director. It had be quite an adjustment for the seven year old to get used to the fact that her dad, wasn't going to be home as much and couldn't always play with her when she wanted him too. This had lead to several tantrums right when he first got the promotion.

As she had got older she began to understand that his job was protecting people, and that it was very important because it also kept her safe too, even if he lost an eye while doing it. Now that Maria was ten years old (she was very excited to get into double figures) and believed herself to be quite grown up and was very proud that her Daddy protected people. She also understood very well for her age that her Dad just wanted her safe and even when he was away for long periods of time, he still loved her and wanted to get back to her as soon as he could.

Maria was getting up, by this she means that she had been woken up for school by her Dad who was going to be home for a couple of days, Maria had dragged herself out of bed and got dressed so that she could go downstairs for breakfast. Her Dad was in the kitchen waiting for her, their breakfast already on the table.

"Nice of you to join me Maria," Nick said looking up as his daughter comes into the room.

Maria groans in response, "I don't know why I have to go into school on the days that you are going to be here." She whines.

Nick sighs this is a constant battle with Maria, it isn't that she doesn't like school, it's that she likes to make the most of the time that she has with her Dad when he is off.

"Because Maria, school is important and you need to go so that you can learn. I know that you want to spend time with me, I want that too, but it is Friday today so you only have one day before the weekend, so we can spend time together then." Nick tells his daughter patiently.

Maria just huffs, and looks as annoyed as it is possible for a ten year old to look, and carries on eating her breakfast.

"Tell you what we can go to the park after school today, does that make having to go to school better?" Nick asks his daughter.

Maria nods excitedly at her Dad's words, "really? We can go to the park?" she asks.

"Yes, now hurry up and eat your breakfast before you are late for school." Nick says.

When Maria gets to school she finds that her lessons drag on and on, it feels to her like time is going stupidly slowly and won't speed up. Her teacher had to keep telling her to concentrate on her work and stop day dreaming, Maria couldn't help it though she was too excited to spend time with her Daddy later.

When recess finally came around, Maria went outside to eat her lunch after she had finished she went and played on the climbing frame that was in the playground.

When they went back into the classroom they had to do some sums for maths and were told if they didn't finish that they would have to take the worksheet home and finish it as homework. This being said Maria decided that she would be finishing the sheet in class because she did not want extra work to do at home.

Maria had just finished her work sheet and she knew that it would be the end of the day soon, so she quickly went up to the teacher and handed her the work sheet.

Miss Thomas looked up when she saw Maria Hill coming up to her with her worksheet, the girl handed it to her.

"Do you need help with a question Maria?" Miss Thomas asked, she didn't expect any of the students to have finished the worksheet.

"No Miss, I have finished the sheet." Maria told her.

Miss Thomas looked over the sheet and saw that Maria had finished it, there were a couple of mistakes but that was okay Maria had got over three quarters of the questions right.

"This is very good work Maria," She said as she quickly marked the sheet and gave it back to her. "Would you like to take this to show your Dad?" Miss Thomas asked.

"Yes please, Miss." Maria said taking the sheet.

"How did you get it done so quickly Maria? To be honest I didn't think anyone would finish it in class." Miss Thomas said.

Maria giggled, "My Dad is home all weekend this week, and I didn't want to have to be doing homework when I could be spending time with him." Maria explained.

"Ahh, I see, well I hope you enjoy your weekend then. You should probably go and line you with the others now Maria, the bell should be about to go." Miss Thomas said.

Maria quickly packed her things up and went to join her friends in the line, she had just got there when the bell went and Miss Thomas lead them outside to make sure that everyone got to their parents okay.

Maria quickly spotted her Dad in the crowd of parent and ran over to him, jumping enthusiastically into his arms.

"Hello Maria, how was school?" Nick asked as he put her down.

"It was okay, I finished the maths sheet that we were given so I don't have to do it over the weekend." Maria said grinning at her Dad.

"Well, that is very good. Are you ready to go to the park?" Nick asked her.

"Yes, yes, I have been waiting for it all day and I swear time was going slower than normal today Daddy." Maria said pouting.

Nick laughed at her, shaking his head in amusement children could be so funny at times without even meaning too.

"Don't worry Maria, that slow time thing happens a lot more when you get older so you have more of it to look forward too." Nick said as they walked out of the school and toward the local park.

It took them about ten minutes to walk to the park, as soon as they got there Maria ran over to the climbing frame and put her bag down at the bottom of it so that she could play.

Nick sat down on a nearby bench to watch her, there were a lot of other children with their parents in the park as well, he was keeping his good eye on well everyone it was a natural thing for him to do now after so many years working as a agent for SHIELD.

As he was surveying the outskirts of the park he noticed a young girl with blond hair that seemed to be on her own, he couldn't see anyone looking for her but it wasn't really his business so he would see if she was still here when they were going to leave then say something.

Maria got bored of play on the climbing frame after about ten minutes and went to join some other children on the roundabout, she decided to drop her bag off with her Dad on the way over. After playing on the roundabout until she was dizzy, and making friends with one of the other children that was playing on it, Maria went with her new friend Lisa to the swings.

"Dad will you push me?" Maria called over to him.

Nick got up went Maria called him over, and remembering to pick up her bag went over to the swings to push her. When he got over there, a woman was pushing her little girl on the swing next to Maria, the two girls had obviously made friends.

After going to the swing for a while, Maria was starting to get hungry and it was getting close to dinner time, so most of the other children and their parents had gone home too.

"Dad can we go home now? I am hungry." Maria asked.

Nick nodded, "sure we can," he looked around to see if the blond girl that he had seen earlier was still here, after doing a scan of the park he spotted her in the corner on her own. Now that he looked at her properly he could that her clothes were quite tattered, Nick cursed himself for not seeing it before.

"Maria, hold on a minute." Nick called to his daughter.

"What is it Daddy?" Maria asked stopping and looking at him curiously.

"There is a girl over there that, doesn't have any parents with her. I am just going to see if I can speak to her and get her home. Wait here please." Nick asked his daughter.

If Nick was right in his suspicions that this girl was a runaway she would run when he started to go up to her, and that was exactly what she did the girl tried to bolt when she saw that he was coming over to her. Luckily Nick was faster than she was and cut her off at the gate out of the park.

"It's okay Honey, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to help you, my name is Nick and over there that is my daughter Maria." Nick said gently to the girl.

"I won't go back." She shouted, glaring at him.

"Okay, I am not going to make you go back, how about you come with me and my daughter and we can get some food into you and some clean clothes." Nick suggested, hoping that this runaway was going to cooperate.

He was sure that she was younger than Maria, he didn't think that she had just run away from home no child so young should want to runaway from their family so he suspected that she had runaway from an orphanage.

The girl thought about his offer, it seemed okay but then the orphanage has said that this foster family was a good one and she would be looked after there. But that was not what had happened, the foster parents real children had decided that they didn't like her so they blamed her for everything one of the boys had broken a vase when they were playing football in the house and had then told their parents that she had deliberately broken it.

That had earned her quite a beating and no dinner that night either, it was then that she decided she was going to run away she would do better on her own anyway. She was stupid though she wasn't going to run away on an empty tummy and still hurting, so she waited two days and manage to get some food off the table and into her bag without being noticed.

Then that afternoon when everybody else went out, leaving her there because their real children didn't want her to come. She simply walked out of the door, making sure to take her bag with all of her special things and food with her.

But as it turned out her first night on the streets had not been fun, and she was scared and it had been really cold. Now when she thought about Nick's offer it was sounding more appealing.

Nick, had coloured skin and an eye patch over one eye and was bald, his daughter didn't look very much like him she had light skin and dark hair and eyes.

She slowly nodded, "I will come with you." She said.

"Okay then," Nick said leading her over to his daughter.

Maria smiled at the girl when she come over, "Hi, my name's Maria. What's yours?" Maria asked.

The girl looked down before quietly saying "Bobbi, my names Bobbi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously

Maria smiled at the girl when she come over, "Hi, my name's Maria. What's yours?" Maria asked.

The girl looked down before quietly saying "Bobbi, my names Bobbi."

It had now been two weeks since Nick had found seven year old Bobbi Morse in the park. As it turned out, Bobbi had every right to want to run away from the foster family that her social worker had placed her with. Nick had been discussing it and had made sure that their foster license was removed and Bobbi's old social worker had been placed on probation.

As a result Bobbi had a new social worker who had the very easy job of finding Bobbi a new foster home; Maria had been begging her Daddy for over a year now for a little sister. It seemed that she and Bobbi had grown very attached to each other in the short time that they had spent together so Nick decided to agree to foster the blonde seven year old.

Flashback

Bobbi had been staying with them for a couple of days, while Nick was making sure she got a suitable social worker. During that time Maria had dropping hints that she wanted Bobbi to stay. Nick knew that Maria wanted a little sister to look after for a long time now, she and Bobbi did get on very well too, but then with children how could you tell how long that was going to last.

Today was the day that Bobbi's new social worker was coming to see them, Nick had checked her out himself and knew that she would make sure that Bobbi got good foster parents.

The doorbell rang while the two girls were outside playing in the garden, Nick was glad that he had put up that swing set now at the time Maria had said that it was boring to play on when she was on her own, but now the girls were making good use of it.

"Hello, Mrs Wheatley. How are you?" Nick asked as he opened the door.

"Mr Fury, I am fine thank you. I understand you are currently looking after Barbara Morse, her situation was terrible before. I know that you asked me to be her social worker." Mrs Wheatley said.

"Yes I did, I know that you a lot of success with the children and my daughter and I have grown quite attached to Bobbi in the last couple of days." Nick explained leading her through to the kitchen.

"I see, I know you have a fostering license is there a reason that you don't foster her yourself if you and your daughter have grown attached to her?" Mrs Wheatley questioned.

"When I adopted Maria I still had quite a lot of spare time on my hands, but I got a promotion a few years ago and now I am a very busy man. I don't really have the time for another child, even though Maria wants me to foster Bobbi it would really be fair to either of them." Nick answered.

"Okay, I would like to speak to Barbara and see what type of family she needs." Mrs Wheatley said.

"Okay, I will get them in from the garden, but you might want to call her Bobbi, she doesn't like her full name. Maria, Bobbi can you come in now." Nick called to the girls out the back door.

The girls looked up from where they were playing together on the swings, Bobbi spotted the woman standing in the kitchen behind Nick and hesitated.

"Come on Bobbi," Maria said heading towards the house.

Bobbi slowly followed Maria into the house, nervously watching the woman in the kitchen. Had she come to take her back to the orphanage?

"Hello Bobbi, my name is Mrs Wheatley I am your new social worker. I would like to ask you a few questions." Mrs Wheatley said.

Bobbi hesitated, she didn't want to be taken back to the orphanage, she liked Maria and Nick. This was the first place that had actually felt like home to her and she wanted to stay here!

Mrs Wheatley wasn't offended by the fact that the girl didn't reply to her, in fact it was normal for some of the children that were over five years old and had been in more than one foster home.

"How about we go into the living room and talk?" Mrs Wheatley suggested.

"Okay," Bobbi agreed reluctantly.

"Don't worry Bobbi, you are only going to be talking." Maria said kindly.

After Bobbi went into the living room Maria turned to her Dad a little bit worried that the social worker was going to take the girl that she was starting to look at as a sister away and put her in a orphanage or a different foster home.

"Dad, you're not going to send Bobbi away are you? I want her to stay, I am starting to think of her as a little sister." Maria said looking pleadingly at her Dad.

"Maria, I love her too but it wouldn't be fair to either of you if I fostered her. I am at work a lot more recently, I wouldn't be able give either of you enough time." Nick explained to his daughter.

"Please Dad, she has already had bad foster parents. Why can't you show her that there are good foster parents, it wouldn't matter about your hours. I know that you would make time for both of us!" Maria begged.

"Maria, please don't do this. I know you get on well with Bobbi, but I don't think this is best for either of you." Nick said firmly, effectively ending the conversation.

But Maria she was determined to get her Dad to see that Bobbi had to stay.

"Daddy please, can't you just foster her until a better set of foster parents come up so that she doesn't have to back to the orphanage?" Maria begged.

Nick sighed Maria had never spoken out like this after he had told her no, maybe he should let Bobbi stay- just until a proper foster family was found for her.

"Okay, she can stay until Mrs Wheatley finds new foster parents for her." Nick said, Maria really did have him wrapped around her little finger.

"Thank you Daddy!" Maria said hugging him.

In The Living Room

"So Bobbi, how are you?" Mrs Wheatley asked, deciding to try and make some sort of connection with the child before she told her that she couldn't be fostered here.

"Fine," Bobbi mumbled, she had sat down as far away as possible from Mrs Wheatley, and she didn't plan on cooperating with her anytime soon.

"Okay, I know that you have been through a lot recently but we need to get you settled into a new home. Now to make sure that you will be happy there I going to ask you a few questions." Mrs Wheatley explained.

Bobbi just shrugged and didn't say anything. Didn't they get it she wanted to stay here, not go to some other home where the other children would be mean to her and the parents would blame her for everything?

"Right, Bobbi do you prefer the company of a foster mom or a foster dad more?" Mrs Wheatley asked.

Bobbi hesitated, before she had met Nick she had always stuck closer to her foster mom's but Nick was kind and funny and he looked after her, so she could honestly say that she didn't know.

"I don't know." Bobbi stated.

"Okay, would you like us to try a keep you at the same school or would you like to go to a new school?" Mrs Wheatley questioned.

This was a no brainier for Bobbi. She hated her current school, the teachers were mean, nobody wanted to be her friend and picked on her all the time.

"I want to move schools, I want to go to the same school as Maria." Bobbi said confidently.

Well that didn't usually happen, most foster children wanted to stay at the same school because they had made friends there. It seemed that this little girl, who had been through so much, had attached herself to the first source of kindness and comfort which happened to be 10 year old Maria. This could be very good or very bad, Mr Fury had said that he didn't have time for another child so she was tempted to go for very bad.

"If there was an option would you like to go into a foster home that has other children there or one without?" Mrs Wheatley asked.

"Without. All the children apart from Maria have always been mean to me." Bobbi said for the first time giving an explanation for her answer.

Mrs Wheatley was about to reply when there was a knock on the door frame, Nick stood there smiling a little, maybe Maria had been able to talk him around. She got the feeling that she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"I think that Bobbi should stay here for the time being. We can enrol her into Maria's school so that when you find a foster family or someone to adopt her, that are close to the school and without any other children, she can go and live with them." Nick said gently.

Bobbi's eye lit up, "I can stay here? Really?!"

She hadn't been listening the rest of what Nick said and he must have known it too because he said what he was going to do, but Bobbi had focused on the 'Bobbi can stay here' not the rest of the sentence.

"Yes, how about you go up stairs and play with Maria." Nick suggested.

Bobbi nodded and ran off up the stairs with Maria.

"So what was this you said about not having the time for two children?" Mrs Wheatley asked good naturedly.

"Well… Maria sort of twisted my thumb so to speak. But after I had pointedly said no to her, I couldn't back all the way down and say that Bobbi could stay. I expect that she thinks that I won't have the heart to send her away after she has been here longer and I am happy to let her think that." Nick said shaking his head.

"Okay but just so you know I think she may develop some separation anxiety. Because of what she has been through, she has latched on to the first source of comfort; you and your daughter. If there are any sort of doubts in your mind that you might not be able to foster her permanently or adopt her then you should let Bobbi go now before she gets any more attached to you." Mrs Wheatley said.

"No, there is no chance of that happening. I do go away for work quite a bit, but as Maria pointed out to me, I will make time. After all, what use is being the head of a company if you can't get others to do the less important things for you." Nick said chuckling.

"Right, well it seems that you have just made my job very easy for me Mr Fury. There will of course be check ups, but I think that Bobbi will be safe and happy here." Mrs Wheatley said.

After that, Nick had shown her to the door and started to get lunch ready for the girls.

End of Flashback

Nick had taken time off work to make sure that Bobbi settled in properly in the first two weeks. Today was going to be the first time that he was going back to work and Hannah would be picking the girls up from school. Hannah had of course been introduced to Bobbi and they had got along well, but Nick was uncertain of how Bobbi would react with Hannah on her own, without him. Of course Maria would be there but it wouldn't be the same.

Nick had dropped them off at school that day and was now in his office signing off endless paperwork, this was the only drawback of taking time off more paperwork.

Nick decided that after he had finished this, he would be going to the academy to see if he could find a recruit that would be good and trustworthy enough to take on as his rookie. It would help immensely to have someone around to run errands and it would be good for when he needed someone that he could trust.

It was over two hours later before Nick could go to the academy, he pulled up at the building and went in following the directions to the operations part of the campus.

When he got there he found Agent Mallory, who had been pulled off field duty due to an injury.

"Director Fury," He exclaimed looking rather surprised though he quickly made his face go blank again.

"Agent Mallory, I was hoping to speak to you about the operations rookies. I want to take on a rookie, which ones would you suggest that I speak to?" Nick asked.

"Well Sir, Coulson would be one to speak to, and possibly May, but I think she would be better to become a specialist. The I don't think any of the others are cut out for what you would want them to do." The agent said.

Nick nodded, "May, Coulson a word please."

Both the rookies looked up in shock, before quickly coming over to him and following him out of the room and into an empty classroom.

"Did we do something wrong sir?" Coulson asked, while May stayed silent with no emotion showing on her face.

"No you haven't done anything wrong, I just want to ask you two a question." Nick stated.

They nodded waiting for him to continue, Nick decided to keep them waiting for a little while just to see if Mallory had recommend the right rookies, after a good three minutes had past Nick decided that it was enough.

"I am looking to take on a rookie, and you two are due to finish your time at the academy this year and I would like to offer you the position. I am quite happy for you to fight it out if necessary, but I know that Agent Mallory said that you would make a good specialist May, so think about it." Nick said.

The two rookies looked at each other seeming have a silent conversation, it then became clear to Nick that these two were good friends.

"Sir I would like to respectfully decline, I have always wanted to be in the field more than anything." May said.

"That's fine, I expected you would say that. What do you say Coulson?" Nick asked.

"I would also like to go in the field sir, but I have heard around that academy that there are agents known as handlers and I would rather like to get to that point." Coulson explained.

"Well, being my rookie would definitely get you there Coulson, I hope you understand that I will be sending you out into the field but it will be more that greeting parties bringing people that we think could work with SHIELD in." Nick explained.

Coulson nodded, "I accept your offer sir."

"Good, I will come and see you train a few times and we can go over what you will be doing before you leave the academy. Then you will come a train under me until you become a full agent." Nick told him.

"Yes sir, thank you for the opportunity." Coulson said.

"I have a good feeling about you Coulson. You two can go back to class now." Nick told them.

After he left the academy, Nick had to approve six missions and sort a out the paperwork for an agent who was retiring from SHIELD. Then he had complaints from agents of everything from needed more soup in the cafeterias to a report of sexual harassment. Which Nick immediately looked into, requested footage from the security cameras and taking the man in question into custody until he was either proven innocent or guilty.

This set him back two hours. He had been hoping to get home at a somewhat normal time today to make sure that Bobbi was okay with Hannah, but it didn't look like that would be happening.

By the time he was able to leave and drive home, it was half past seven when he finally got in the door. The first thing that he heard after he closed the door was the sounds a tantrum, not something he wanted to come home too.

Maria came downstairs having heard the door go, and looked at her Dad she was already in her PJ's and ready for bed, Nick hugged her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Bobbi's been refusing to get ready for bed without you being here," Maria explained while they walked up the stairs.

Nick told Maria to go and get settled in bed and he would in after he sorted Bobbi out. After that he headed into Bobbi's room where she was point blank refusing to put her PJ's on for Hannah.

"Barbara Morse, you get your PJ's on right now. Or there will be no story tonight." Nick stated firmly from where he stood in the doorway.

Upon seeing him Bobbi leapt up and ran over to him throwing herself into his arms, "You left." She said accusingly.

Nick had put her down she was going to get into her PJ's before he praised her, "Bobbi we talked about this this morning, I went to work and I always come back even if it is a bit late. That is not an excuse for you to be naughty for Hannah. Now you are going to say sorry to Hannah, then you are going to get into your PJ's and go and wait in Maria's room until I come to read you a story. Do you understand young lady?" Nick asked.

"Yes Daddy," Bobbi whispered, "I'm sorry for be naughty Hannah." Bobbi said turning towards her.

"That okay honey, I will see you and Maria tomorrow." Hannah said with a kind smile to Bobbi.

"Bobbi I expect you to be in your PJ's in Maria's room by the time I come up. If you need help call me, or I am sure that Maria would be happy to help you." Nick said.

He then went downstairs with Hannah, as she got her things together Nick asked "How was she before the bedtime trouble?"

"She was a bit upset that you weren't there to pick her up from school," Hannah said honestly, "but she settled down when she was told that you would back later. In fact after that she was happy to play with Maria and eat her dinner, the tantrum that you just saw was the only real trouble I got from her." Hannah told him.

"That's good, in the future Hannah, unless I am not back until after her bedtime, don't try to get her ready for bed until she feels more secure here. It should avoid any tantrums then." Nick said.

"Okay," Hannah agreed easily.

After that Hannah left and Nick went back upstairs to read his girls a story. Just like he had hoped, Bobbi was in Maria's room with her PJ's on, "Good girl Bobbi," Nick praised her then opened his arms for her to have a cuddle.

Bobbi cuddled close for a minute or so before Nick put her back on the bed, "So what story do you two want tonight?" Nick asked.

"Can you read Up the Faraway Tree?" Maria asked, while Bobbi nodded eagerly.

"Of course," Nick said going to get the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previously

Bobbi cuddled close for a minute or so before Nick put her back on the bed, "So what story do you two want tonight?" Nick asked.

"Can you read Up the Faraway Tree?" Maria asked, while Bobbi nodded eagerly.

"Of course," Nick said going to get the book.

"Bobbi come on," Twelve year old Maria Hill called to her younger sister, they were currently running from a group of boys that they had told off for bullying a younger girl.

They had been at the park when they had done this and they were now running home because said boys had decided to try and beat them up instead, both had quickly decided that running was a better idea than fighting. Over the two years the past two years that Bobbi had been living with them she and Maria had become very close and could practically read what the other was thinking.

Nick had adopted Bobbi only three months after he agreed to foster her until a better placement came up, both Maria and Bobbi had eventually persuaded him that no better placement would come up and they hadn't looked back since.

As the girls ran into their road, they had started to leave the bullies behind them with all the twists, turns and short cuts they had taken to get home.

"I'm coming, you still have longer legs than me Maria." Bobbi called to her sister from where she was a few steps behind. Bobbi had recently turned nine but she hadn't had her growth spurt yet so she was still quite a bit smaller than Maria.

They quickly ran up their driveway and Maria unlocked the door with the house key that their Dad had given her a year ago, he didn't really like them going out on their own but he knew that Maria wanted to go out with her friends without parental supervision. It was only very recently that he started to let Bobbi go out with Maria on their own as she was only nine.

"Hi Hannah," Maria called as she shut the door after Bobbi had come through. Hannah still looked after them when their Dad was at work, it seemed that he still wasn't home as Hannah was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Hi girls, did you have a good time at the park?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah it was okay," Bobbi said.

"We are going to go up to our room Hannah," Maria said as she was Bobbi started walking up the stairs.

Once the girls had made their way up to Maria's room and had sat down on her bed, or in Bobbi's case flopped down flat out on the bed and knocked one of Maria's pillows on the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Maria asked as she bent over to pick the pillow up.

"Yes! Last I check it was you that wanted to stand up for the girl that was being picked on and therefore cause that group of boys to want to beat us up and then the cause of us having to run all the way home." Bobbi complained.

Maria sighed, "we couldn't just let them pick on her Bobbi, Dad always tells us to stop bullies…"

"I don't think that was what he had in mind when he said that Ria." Bobbi said.

For a nine year old Bobbi had a very good sense of self preservation, having learnt from her time in and out of foster homes and her brief time on the streets. She was also of the opinion that her older sister hadn't developed a good sense of self preservation due to the fact that Maria got them into situations like this.

"Perhaps," Maria admitted, "but I couldn't just stand there and watch that girl be bullied." Maria told her sister.

Bobbi smiled at her, happy that Maria have finally got what she was trying to tell her and decided that she should changed the subject on to something more interesting, like The Chronicles of Narnia books that they were reading at the moment, Maria would often read them to Bobbi when their Dad wasn't home in time to do so.

"Maria are we going to read more the Horse and His Boy tonight?" Bobbi asked this was the third book in the series.

"Yes, if Dad isn't home I can read you a chapter before we go to bed." Maria said.

Bobbi nodded absently, Maria was going through her school bag, Bobbi thought that she probably looking for her homework, which to Bobbi was very strange, personally she never did her homework unless Hannah or her Dad made her. Maria unlike her was quite happy to do her homework without being asked.

"Maria are you really going to do your homework now?" Bobbi whined to her sister when it looked like Maria had found what she was looking for.

"Yes, it is better to get it out of the way quickly you know, that way I can have my weekend free." Maria told her sister.

"But it is so boring….." Bobbi moaned.

Maria looked up from where she was doing her homework at her desk, she younger sister was laying on her bed doing nothing.

"Yes, but today is Friday and Dad said that is he would try and get the weekend off the spend with us." Maria said.

It was just after Maria spoke that they heard the the front door opening, both of them knew what that meant and got up to go a see their Dad.

"Dad your home!" Bobbi called running down the stairs and into her Dad's arms, Nick smiled and hugged his younger daughter.

"Hello you two, I hope you didn't cause any trouble for Hannah." He said giving Hannah a nod in greeting.

"No, we have been upstairs, since we came back from the park." Maria told their Dad.

"Okay why don't you two go into the kitchen, and think about what you want for dinner," Nick told the girls.

Once the two girls had left the room, Nick turned to Hannah who had gathered her things ready to leave.

"They were good today weren't they?" He asked.

"Yes they were fine, honestly Nick they are generally good children, those girls have good heads on their shoulders." Hannah said calmly.

Nick knew what she was talking about, realistically he knew that both Maria and Bobbi were very good and sensible as a twelve and a nine year old could be, but with his job as Director of SHIELD he tended to worry about them as his job could get the both killed if they weren't all careful.

"Yes they are, thank you for looking after them again Hannah." Nick said.

"Of course, you know I don't mind after all I have been doing it for over 8 years now if I didn't like it then I would have told you so." Hannah said.

Nick nodded, "Yes I am sure you would have."

He then walked Hannah to the door and said goodbye before heading into the kitchen. When he got the the kitchen both girls looked up from their discussion, Nick briefly wondered if they had been talking about what they wanted for dinner all this time before deciding that it wasn't really that important as long they knew what they wanted.

"So what do you two want for dinner?" Nick asked.

"Can we have pasta please Dad?" Bobbi asked.

"Sure, you two can go and get any homework that you haven't done and do it while I am cooking that way I can help you if you need it ." Nick said.

Bobbi groaned, while Maria smirked knowingly at her sister, before Maria pulled Bobbi out of the room to go and get their homework.

Nick laughed to himself he knew that Bobbi hated doing homework and that she would always leave it to the last minute unless he made her do it. Nick started to get the pasta going while he waited for the girls to come back downstairs.

When they returned he was not surprised to see that Maria had already started her while Bobbi was still moaning about how unfair it was that they got homework.

"Bobbi, in the amount of time that you have spent complaining about having homework you could have most of it done, now please sit and do it or there will be no ice cream after dinner." Nick told her.

Bobbi pouted, "But Daddy, couldn't I…."

"No, Bobbi now." Nick told her firmly.

It was then that Bobbi finally sat down and started her homework, it didn't really take all that long as both girls had their homework finished just before their Dad put dinner on the table.

Time Skip

After having a fun weekend with their Dad, Bobbi and Maria were back to school on Monday morning, both were grateful that their Dad didn't need to be in early and was able to drop them off at school.

As Maria and Bobbi got out their Dad called through the open window of the car,

"Have a good day girls, Hannah will be picking you up this afternoon."

"We will," Maria and Bobbi reply.

Nick watched his daughters to make sure that they both got into school okay and then drove to the the SHIELD base known that the Den which was nearest to wear he lived he had based himself here after he adopted Bobbi so that he could be home more for the girls.

Nick walked into the base, nodding at the security on the doors, and then headed to his office. Thankfully the only meeting he had this morning was with Coulson and May, who were coming in for mission debrief.

It had be said that Nick was pleased with the rookie he had chosen, Coulson was a good agent and with the two years that had now had as a rookie under him, had put Coulson in a good position to get the the Handler position that he wanted when Nick had first gone to see him at the Academy.

He was brought out of his train of thought by a knock on the door, as usual Coulson was on time.

"Come in." Nick called.

Coulson and May entered.

"Director," Coulson said respectfully.

"Coulson, May," He acknowledged "how did the mission go?"

"It was successful Sir, we have both of the scientists and the three people they experimented on in custody." Coulson said.

"The three people that were experimented on are in the medical bay, so that we can find out what was done to them and help them. The scientists are being interrogated now." May expanded.

Nick nodded "Good job you two, both of you are beginning to climb the ranks in SHIELD very quickly."

"Thank you Sir," Coulson said.

May just nodded a blank mask on her face, she was taking to her specialists training field agent training well it seemed.

"You two can go, someone will let you know when your next mission is." Nick told them.

May and Coulson both left his office, now he just had two meetings in the afternoon to get through and then he could go home to his daughters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Previously

"You two can go, someone will let you know when your next mission is." Nick told them.

May and Coulson both left his office, now he just had two meetings in the afternoon to get through and then he could go home to his daughters.

"Maria?"

"What is it Bobbi?" Maria asked her younger sister.

"I feel like we are being followed." Bobbi told her.

They had been picked up from school three hours ago by Hannah, the sisters had then decided that they would make the most of the nice day by going to the park, they were now on their way back but both could now feel that they were being followed.

"What do we do?" Bobbi asked nervously when her sister failed to reply.

Maria was glad for once that their Dad had insisted on going through what to do in this situation before he started to let them go out on their own. So remembering what her Dad had told them she casually took out her phone.

"I think we should meet up with some of our friends I am going to text Hannah." Maria said calmly.

She didn't know whether their stalkers where within hearing distance but meeting up with friends was a normal thing and provided that they didn't know that Hannah was the name of their babysitter then it might give them a bit of cover. It had the added bonus of telling Bobbi that she was getting help, their Dad had told her when she started going out on her own that Hannah had been a SHIELD agent before she retired and would be able to protect them if anything happened.

"Okay good idea," Bobbi agreed.

Maria - Hannah I think we are being followed… we are on our normal route back from the park.

Hannah replied almost instantly.

Hannah - Stay calm, keep walking, I am on my way. Do Not Run.

Maria - Okay.

"Hannah is going to meet us at the end of her road, come on." Maria told her sister.

Bobbi nodded, she was scared. All she wanted to do was be back home and see her Daddy and know that he would be able to keep her safe, but in order to do that she needed to be brave for now. It was so difficult all her self preservation skills where telling her to run and hide, not just keep walking.

Maria was the first to see Hannah at the end of the road,she was calmly walk towards them.

"Come on girls the car is around the corner, just follow me." Hannah said quietly.

Hannah knew that the likelihood was that if the girls were right and there was someone stalking them, they would know as soon as she turned and walked with them that they would know that she was picking them up which meant that she couldn't take them back home. She had already contacted Nick and told him to expect them at the Den (the name of the SHIELD base Nick is working out of).

"Hannah, what's going on?" Maria asked as soon as they were in the car, thinking now that they were safe.

"Maria, I need to concentrate at the moment." Hannah said gently, but firmly at the same time.

Maria nodded and looked out the window, to see three men now running towards them with guns, now Maria quickly understood that they were not safe yet.

"Put your seatbelts on." Hannah ordered, already starting to get the ar moving, in the opposite direction of their house.

Both girls put their seatbelts on, Maria helping Bobbi with her seatbelt because she was shaking, Maria could see the men getting further away, but she had heard the gunshots hit the car and doubted that they would get away so easily.

"Hannah where are we going? Home is the other way." Bobbi questioned, some ten minutes later having found her voice again.

"I know home is the other way Honey, but I don't think that home is safe anymore. We are going to meet your Daddy at his work instead." Hannah explained, while keeping an eye on the black van that had been following them for the past three minutes.

Picking up a tail wasn't what she needed right now, but seemed her going to have to make a bit of a detour to try and lose this tail. Hannah marvel about how this was all coming back to her like riding a bike.

"Maria, I need you to call your Dad for me." Hannah said.

"Okay," Maira agreed.

"Maria, are you okay? Did Hannah find you?" Nick said as he answered his phone seeing the caller ID as Maria.

"Yes, Hannah found us. I think we are coming to your work, she asked me to call you." Maria explained.

Hannah listened to Maria talk for a minute before being satisfied that she had lost their tail and asked for the phone.

"Nick, I think that I have lost the tail that we had, but they might find us again. I don't know if I am going to be able to get them to the base, whoever these people are I think they know where I am trying to get the girls. Have you got a safehouse that I can get them to?" Hannah told him the situation in Russian, she didn't want to scare the girls anymore than they already were.

"Yes, I have one. I am going to get agents out to see if they can find the people that are after you. Hannah I think that you should stop at the mall, it is about twenty minutes ahead of you in the direction that you are going. I want you to get a burn phone and text me on this number, I will send the coordinates to the burn phone I need to memorise the them and the wipe and dump that burn phone." Nick explained, in Russian in case the girls might hear him.

"Okay, I understand." Hannah replied also in Russian.

At The Den

Nick Fury hung up the phone with Hannah and then asked his secretary to call Coulson into his office. It only took a few minutes for Coulson to arrive and after knocking the agent came in.

"What can I do for you Sir?" Coulson asked.

"I need you to take a team and find this van, I have already got the Comms agents tracking it, they will be doing back end for you. I need you to bring the people in the van in for questioning. I don't know how many there are but I do know that they are armed." Nick explained.

"Yes Sir, I will go and get May and we will bring them in." Coulson said.

"Coulson this is a personal matter I know that I can trust you enough to tell you that these people were follow my family." Nick decided to make sure that Coulson understood just how important this matter was.

Coulson took a minute to let in sink in that the Director had a family, and was rather surprised by the fact before nodding in understanding.

"Agent, I trust that you will keep that information to yourself." Nick said sternly. He trusted Coulson, he was a good man that had been working under him for two years telling him that he had a family was a big step but Nick knew that an important thing to do.

After all family could mean anything from his own parents or a wife or children, so he hadn't given to much away.

"Yes Sir, no one will here about it from me." Coulson replied respectfully, and then left the Director's office to carry out the mission.

After Coulson had left Nick gathered what he might need from his office and headed for the safehouse that he would be sending Hannah and his daughters to why Hannah contacts him.

Back with Hannah, Maira and Bobbi

After that she hung up and handed the phone back to Maria, both girls looked confused, Maria had look of understanding that they were not safe yet, whereas Bobbi just looked scared.

"I need you two to look out for a mall for me," Hannah said, hoping to distract the girls.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"There has been a small change of plan and we need to get a couple of things." Hannah said.

"Hannah, I just want to go home, I don't want to go to the mall, I want Daddy." Bobbi said, her voice was shaking, Maria reached over and took her hand hoping to comfort her.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Maria and Bobbi where both only twelve and nine years old, they had been taught how to deal with a lot of situations to keep them safe so occasionally both would act older that they were.

"I know you do Honey, but we can't not yet. We however going to find your Dad don't worry about that." Hannah said trying to calm Bobbi down.

Luckily the mall came up quite quickly and without them getting anymore tails, it only took fifthteen minutes to go in get the phone and be back out to car. Hannah quickly texted Nick and got the coordinates for the safe house. She memorised them and wiped the phone like he had told her to do.

After they got out on the motorway, Hannah tossed the phone out of window on the the side of the road.

"Why did you throw the phone out the window?" Maria asked.

"Because that is what your Dad told me to do." Hannah said briefly.

After that they drove for the next couple of hours in silence other than Maria and Bobbi's quiet conversations with each other. Thankfully they were getting close the the location of the safe house now.

"Another half and hour and we should be meeting your Dad at the location that he sent us." Hannah told the girls.

"Will we be safe at the location, those men won't be able to find us will they?" Maria questioned.

"No they won't be able to find you there, this place we are going is what is called a safe house it means that only a few people know where it is. It might be that your Dad set this one up in case something like this happened, or it could be one of SHIELD's safe houses either way we'll be safe there." Hannah said.

Both Maria and Bobbi nodded, Hannah kept talking to them until they got to the safe house, it was a two story house in the middle of nowhere.

Maria and Bobbi both got out of the car when Hannah did and followed her over to the front door of the house. Which was opened before they could knock by the Dad. Both girls flew at him thankful to be able to feel fully safe with him.

"Are you two okay?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I little shaken but no injures." Maria said letting go of him to follow him into the house.

Bobbi however didn't let go so Nick just carried her inside with Maria following and Hannah at the back of the group, he lead them into the living room and sat down.

Maria came and cuddled up to him on the side that Bobbi wasn't, while Hannah sat down in the chair opposite.

"Bobbi what about you? Are you okay?" Nick asked his younger daughter, having already exchanged a look with Hannah to make sure that she was okay.

"I think so, that was really scary Daddy, you aren't going to leave again to go to work are you? I want you to stay with me." Bobbi muttered.

"I won't be going into work now, I do think however that we might need to move house, we won't be staying but the location of our house isn't safe anymore. I think we might move to New York… what do you girls think?" Nick asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Previously

"I won't be going into work now, I do think however that we might need to move house, we won't be staying but the location of our house isn't safe anymore. I think we might move to New York… what do you girls think?" Nick asked.

Nick could not be more thankful at the moment the Hannah had agreed to relocate to New York with them, it a. saved him the trouble of finding a new trustworthy babysitter that the girls would like and b. it meant that he had someone to help him deal with Bobbi when she decided to get clingy.

The shock and fear of people following them had scared Bobbi and she had become very unwilling to be too far away from him. He didn't know if it was because Bobbi was younger or because of her past experiences but she had taken it a lot worse than Maria did.

Personally Maria had been upset to have to leave the home that she had been in for the last eight years and all the friends that she had at school but after her Dad had explained it to her she understood why it was necessary. She also liked the fact that she had a bigger room in the new house and her Dad had told her that she could decide how she wanted it decorated.

The new house on the outskirts of New York where it wasn't quite so busy, but there was a school, a park and a shopping mall all nearby. The house was a four bedroom Maria and Bobbi's bedrooms were next to each other and their Dad's was opposite them. The fourth bedroom had been the attic, which had been converted by the previous owners. Hannah had moved into a flat about two blocks away from them.

It was both Maria and Bobbi's first day at their new school, Maria felt that it would be nice to meet some new people here, though she had to leave friends back where they used to live she wanted to make new friends here.

Bobbi did not want to go to school this morning, she had hear both their Dad and Maria already up and getting ready. Bobbi did not want to make friends here she already had friends at their old school and she did not want to leave her Dad either.

Downstairs

Maria headed downstairs after getting dressed and found her Dad in the kitchen, which was for the most part in working order.

"Good morning Dad," Maria said.

"Morning Maria, looking forward to school this morning?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but I don't think Bobbi is. She hasn't got up yet I don't think." Maria told him sadly.

Nick sighed Bobbi was not adjusting very well, he was starting wonder if he was pushing her to get back to normal too quickly. Well she would go to school today with Maria, after all he was going to be home today to finish up the last of the unpacking so he could always go and get her if there was a problem.

"You have your breakfast, I will go and get Bobbi up." Nick said.

Nick then headed up the stairs and knocked on Bobbi's door, when he didn't here her reply he opened the door.

"Bobbi, come it is time to get up now." Nick stated

"I don't want too, I don't feel well." Bobbi said hoping that her Dad would just let her stay here today.

Nick went over and checked her temperature, "you don't have a temperature Bobbi, come on now."

Bobbi moaned but got out of bed slowly, and then went and hugged her Dad rationally or at least as rationally as a nine year old could think she knew that he wouldn't let her stay here today but she had to try.

"Come on Bobbi, go and get wash and dressed and come down for breakfast, I will be dropping you and your sister off at school." Nick said gently pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okay Daddy," Bobbi said quietly, resigned now that she would have to go to school.

When Bobbi came downstairs fifteen minutes later Maria was reading a book waiting to go and her Dad had just put a bowl of cereal on the table for her.

After finishing her breakfast, Bobbi went upstairs to get her bag when she came back down Maria was waiting for her.

"Come on Sis, Dad is waiting for us in the car." Maria said taking her sister's hand and leading her out the car.

Nick dropped Maria off first to middle school and then went down the road a little way to Bobbi's elementary school, she was in her last grade here before she would go up to middle school next year.

"Right, Bobbi you try to have a good day okay. If you really are struggling then the office will call me, but I want you to try okay." Nick said firmly to Bobbi before she got out of the car.

"Yes Daddy, I will try." Bobbi said.

"Good girl, I will pick you and Maria up after school." Nick told her.

"Okay, bye Daddy." Bobbi called as she got out of the car and went to the office to find out were she was going.

Daddy had offered to go with her, but Bobbi wanted to do it herself just to prove that she could.

"Excuse me, I'm Bobbi Morse. My Daddy transferred me to this school when we moved." Bobbi said politely.

"Ah yes, we have you here Barbara. You are going to be in Miss Thompson's fifth grade class." The receptionist told her.

"Okay." Bobbi replied.

"Well, if you will follow me I will take you to her classroom. How comes your Dad didn't bring you in?" The receptionist asked. Usually at this age children wanted their parents to come in with them not just come in on their own.

"I wanted to come in myself, my older sister got to go in on her own, so I decided that I could too. I know that Daddy waited outside until I was through the doors into reception though." Bobbi explained.

"I see, well this is Miss Thompson's classroom." The receptionist said.

"Thank you," Bobbi replied.

The receptionist knocked in the door and when a voice called out to come in she opened the door.

"Miss Thompson and I the new student that is joining your class here." She said.

Bobbi went into the classroom, the other children were still coming in, the teacher Miss Thompson was a youngish women Bobbi thought that she was very pretty.

"Hello, you must be Barbara Morse." Miss Thompson said coming up to her new student, who looking around the classroom quietly.

By now she had attracted the attention of the other students coming into the classroom.

"I prefer to be called Bobbi, Miss." Bobbi told her.

"Okay, I will try to remember. Your desk is just here, your bag and coat can be put on a spare hook over there once you have what you need in your desk." Miss Thompson said.

Bobbi got here things out and put them in her desk and then put her bag and coat away, coming back to her desk she saw that the desks on either side of her's now had people in them.

"Hello, I'm Jasmine." Jasmine said.

"Hi, I'm Bobbi, it's nice to meet you." Bobbi replied.

"You too, that's Kara. She doesn't say very much." Jasmine told her.

Bobbi looked over to the desk on the other side of her, Kara did look very shy she had dark hair and brown eyes. But Bobbi had a feeling that they would get along so she smiled and the other girl, who gave her a small silme back before the teacher called for their attention.

"Good morning class, as you can see we have a new student with us today. Her name is Bobbi Morse, would you like to tell us anything about yourself Bobbi?" Miss Thompson asked.

"I moved here with my Dad and my older sister Maria, when I am older I want to help people like my Dad does." Bobbi said. Carefully not telling anyone what her Dad really did… not that she actually knew what is was that her Dad did he was always very vague just saying that he worked in law enforcement.

"Thank you Bobbi," Miss Thompson said.

After that she moved on to what they were learning today, Bobbi listen and did the work that she was told to, but she was watching the clock waiting for lunch time to come.

When lunch time did eventually come, Bobbi and the rest of her class were allowed to go out into the playground and wait to be called into the lunch hall.

Bobbi saw Kara going off on her own and excused herself from Jasmine and her friends to go and talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Bobbi. Would you like some company?" She asked the other girl.

Kara looked at her before seeming to decide it was okay to talk to her, "I'm Kara, you can stay if you want to. The others mostly ignore me." Kara replied.

"I think that I would like to stay with you, after all the others are only talking about some girls in another class anyway it was very boring." Bobbi told her.

During the lunch rest of the lunch break Bobbi and Kara got to know one another, and quickly found that they had quite a bit in common. As it was coming to the end of the break they got up from the corner of the playground that they had been in and started to head back towards the school building.

On the way there however Bobbi saw a couple of girls that looked to be about their age picking on a younger girl.

"Hey!" Bobbi exclaimed running over, she could hear Kara following more slowly behind her.

"What?" One of the other girl asked.

"Leave her alone, she's not hurting anyone. You should pick on people, especially if they are younger than you." Bobbi said angrily.

"Really… well it wouldn't matter anyway no one cares about Mary Sue here. Even her parent don't care." The girl said meanly.

Bobbi was shocked how could anyone say that, more than shock she was angry from what she said Bobbi was almost certain that the younger girl was a foster kid… like she had been before her Daddy adopted her. That might have been why she did what she did next, instead of going and getting a teacher she punched the other girl in face.

Unfortunately when she did that a teacher happened to be looking in their direction and came over.

"Hitting is not acceptable in this school young lady, all five of you are to go to the Headmistress's office after going to the Nurse's office to check that you are okay." The teacher said directing her last words to the girl that Bobbi had punched.

Time Skip

They had been to the Nurse's Office and now they were waiting outside of the Headmistress's Office while she called both Bobbi and the girl that she had punched parent's. Kara and the other girl's friend had been sent back to class after telling the Headmistress what they had seen.

A little while ago the other girl's mother had come and picked her up, and said that the school should handle the matter and had then taken her daughter home for the rest of the day. The younger girl that the older girls had been picking on was still here, Bobbi was sitting next to her wondering what she should say to her.

"Are you okay?" Bobbi asked.

"I think so, thank you for standing up for me. No one has ever done that before." She answered.

"I know what that feels like, before I got adopted no one had stood up for me either but Maria my older sister always stands up for me now. So those girls called you Mary Sue, I am Bobbi, Bobbi Morse." Bobbi introduced herself.

"I don't like that name, I call myself Skye. It is nice to meet you though Bobbi." Skye said.

"You too, Skye is a much nicer name than Mary Sue." Bobbi said, pulling a disgusted face as she said that name, it really was a horrible name.

"Yeah, the Nuns named me because I was dumped on the orphanage doorstep without a name or a date of birth on me when I was a baby. They were right when they said that my parents don't care about me." Skye said sadly, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Hey they were not right Skye! You just haven't found the right family to love you yet, up until two years ago I thought the same thing as you then I met my Daddy and my older sister and they took me in a loved me. You will find a family, I know it." Bobbi told her.

Skye didn't get a chance to reply because at that point a tall man with dark skin, in a long black coat with a patch over one eye entered the hall. She wondered if he was a pirate, he certainly looked like one.

"Daddy," Bobbi called going over to the man and hugging him.

"Hello Bobbi, would like to explain to me why I got a phone call from your Headmistress telling that you punch another child?" Nick asked looking sternly at his younger daughter.

"It was my fault, I couldn't stand up for myself against a couple of other girls so Bobbi was helping me." Skye called from where she was sitting.

Nick looked over at the little girl that had spoken, she was a tiny little thing she could have been in Bobbi's grade. She was looking at him with dark brown eyes that looked red from crying, she looked to have at least one parent from the East possibly China and dark brown hair that was in quite a mess.

"Daddy they were picking on Skye, she only little the girls that were being mean to her are in my grade, they were picking on because she is an orphan." Bobbi said hoping to get a little bit of leeway with her Dad, even though she knew that she was in trouble.

Nick sighed "Okay, Skye is wasn't your fault that Bobbi hit another student, you didn't force her to and Bobbi there are better ways of dealing with bullying that do not involve hitting people." Nick said.

"Yes Daddy," Bobbi said.

"Okay Sir," Skye replied.

"Well I am going to sort this out with your Headmistress and Skye you don't have to call me Sir, my name's Nick." Nick told them.

Time Skip

It didn't take Nick very long to confirm what had happened with the Headmistress and she had said that both girls would be punished by having detentions, she had also told him that she would doing a talk on anti bullying to try and stop something like this from happening again.

Now that he was home again after picking both girls up once school had finished, he had decided to do some research on the little girl who the Headmistress had told him was Mary Sue Poots and that she was a foster child, and that she had changed her name to Skye and refused to answer to anything else. In all honesty Nick could blame to the girl for changing her name.

Meeting young Skye as she liked to be called had been good for Bobbi too as she had even tried to come with him when he left after talking to the Headmistress, which was definitely an improvement.

Nick was very surprised to find that SHIELD had a file connected to Mary Sue Poots or rather the person that dropped her off at the orphanage was an Agent of SHIELD and had set up a Level 8 Protocol to have the girl moved around as much as possible due to the fact that the child had been the only survivor of a village that was massacred, she was a 0-8-4 that a team of agents had got out.

After the Agent had dropped her off she had disappeared along with the rest of her team that had been in the village, well Nick thought to himself this was certainly a development, by having her moved around it was stopping whatever or whoever had killed everyone in the village from finding her, but it was also stopping her from having normal childhood…

Upstairs in Maria's Room

"So how was school Bobbi?" Maria asked her younger sister after they had both got changed out of their school uniforms.

"It was okay, I made a new friend her names Kara she sits at the desk next to me. Oh yeah I punched a bully as well." Bobbi added.

"You did what? Maria asked staring at her sister in shock.

"I punched another girl in my grade who was picking on a first grader called Skye, she is an orphan like we were Ria and that was why they were picking on her she looked so tiny and helpless I couldn't help it." Bobbi explained.

Maria nodded in understanding, from what knew of the situation she probably would have done the same thing.

"So are you going to look out of her at school?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I think I might ask her to come around to play sometime. Maybe we can get Dad to see if he can help her find a forever home with a nice family." Bobbi suggested, but there was a twinkle in her eye that made Maria think that she was going to be doing something more than that.

"Well you know that Dad will do his best to help. But I don't think that is quite what you have in mind really is it Bob?" Maria said.

"No, I am going to try and get him to adopt her, like he did with me. I mean Maria she actually thinks that nobody cares about her, her parents just dropped her off on the doorstep of the orphanage without even leaving a note with her name and date of birth on." Bobbi told her sister.

"I bet a lot of foster children think that Bobbi," Maria comments.

"I know but you did meet her Ria, there is something about her. Please will you help me get Dad to at least foster her?" Bobbi begged her sister.

Maria paused, Bobbi had never acted like this before maybe she should at least meet her girl that Bobbi wanted to help.

"Okay, I will at least meet her and see what I think." Maria agreed.


End file.
